


Wide Open

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, This One Is Just Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil fucks Clint wide open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Pegging/Strap-Ons

"Do you trust me?"

Clint grinned. Between them, the question "Do you trust me?" had several meanings, only one of which had anything to do with trust. In this particular context, which was as they were getting naked together in the bedroom, it meant, 'Are you up for something new tonight?'

"Always. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, after our most recent conversation about the kinds of things you enjoy most in bed," Phil wrapped strong fingers around the firm muscles in Clint's butt and inched his fingertips into the crack, to make it absolutely clear what he was referring to, "I did some shopping."

"Did you now?"

"Um-hmm," said Phil, mouthing at Clint's jaw and nipping at the skin of his neck with eager teeth. Clint tipped his head back to give Phil better access to his throat and moaned in both pleasure and anticipation.

He remembered the conversation in question very clearly, he'd spent a good part of it bright pink as Phil quizzed him about exactly what part of getting fucked he liked best.

_"Long and slow and deep, or hard and fast?"_

_"I like both."_

_"I know, you've said that twice already, but which do you like better?"_

_"Slow. I guess."_

_"You guess."_

_"Yeah. I like long and slow."_

_"Why?"_

_Clint had sighed a loud, exasperated sigh._

_"Because it feels good, obviously."_

_"Yes, Clint," Phil had said, rubbing the pad of one thumb maddeningly slowly across one sensitive nipple, "What about it feels good?"_

_Clint had closed his eyes, and given up on avoiding this particular conversation. "The stretch. I like feeling the stretch of your dick sinking slowly into me."_

_Phil had kissed him._

_"See that wasn't so hard, was it? Now, tell me more about liking the stretch."_

_And Clint had admitted how much he loved the initial pressure of fingers on his hole. The slow teasing open, the slight burn as each finger was added._

_"That time, in the hotel, when we had to be quiet and you put your hand in my mouth, and four fingers in my ass, I loved that."_

_"And you're just telling me this now because?"_

_"Because I didn't want you to think I was a size queen."_

_And Phil had smiled at him, and kissed him again, and said, "And you didn't want me to think you wanted more than I had to give you."_

_"Well, yeah."_

_"You are sweet and caring and I love you."_

If that was the conversation that had led to Phil's most recent shopping spree, then Clint was very, very interested indeed.

"So I was looking at the ah... hollow strap-on dildos, and the extenders and 'girth enhancers,' - "

"Phil, I don't need you to - "

"Let me finish. Let me show you what I found."

"OK," Clint was suddenly less excited about the evening. He didn't want Phil fucking him with a bit of rubber that made his dick bigger, just because he liked... just because he liked it big. 

Phil slid a box out from under the bed and opened it.

"What the hell is that?"

"Well, the website called it a 'Double Fucker'. See, it's hollowed out on the bottom, here, so it sits on top of my dick like this. And this strap goes around the base and my balls like a cock ring." Phil was fastening the thing on as he talked, and Clint watched, fascinated. It was... well, it was a dildo. But the underside was hollowed out somewhat at the bottom, so that it sat snugly on top of Phil's hard cock, making it look like Phil had a second, rubber cock glued to the top of his.

"What do you think?"

"Looks... looks like it could be fun. I'm totally up for trying it."

"You don't have to, just because I - "

"Hey, I said yes. I meant it. If I had doubts, I'd tell you. Really, I would."

"OK, good. Can you get the lube?"

"Sure." Clint could see how the thing would make moving around a little awkward for Phil, but it should be pretty smooth once they got to the main event. 

"How do you want me?"

"What do you like best?"

"I like being able to see you."

"OK, on your back, then. We'll put your flexibility to good use."

Clint flipped over, shoved a pillow under his butt, and hiked one leg up and out to the side to give Phil clear access to his butt. Phil stretched out beside him, the rubber dick was digging into his hip, but Clint didn't complain. Not when Phil fastened his lips to Clint's closest nipple and started to suck, and then squeezed some lube out onto his fingers and stroked them over his hole. 

Now that Phil knew how Clint felt about it, he approached this part differently. Phil pressed the tips of his first and middle fingers together and pressed slowly but firmly on the tight ring of muscle. Clint sighed a breathy sigh as the muscles relaxed slightly and Phil's fingers dipped in. Phil kept up the slow gentle pressure, not pumping in and out but instead twisting slightly, encouraging the muscle to give further and accept the intrusion. Once he had eased his two fingers in up to the second knuckle, he twisted them more, pressing down to increase the stretch. Clint moaned.

"Yeah, Phil like that. So good."

"That's what you like, isn't it?" said Phil, lifting his mouth from the nipple that he had been suckling.

"Love it. You know I love it."

"Yes, I do. I know what else you love." Phil moved his mouth up to the top of Clint's large pectoral muscle just under his collarbone and bit. Clint moaned again, louder.

Phil drew his two fingers out and added a third, again, pressing in slowly but firmly, letting Clint feel the stretch and the pressure. This time he didn't stop at the second knuckle but kept pressing in, twisting a little, until his three fingers were all the way in. Clint was gasping and moaning, hard and leaking, just from feeling the stretch in his ass.

"Ready for four?" Phil asked.

"God yes, please yes Phil."

"Anything you want, love, anything I can give you, always." Phil drew his three fingers back and Clint managed not to whimper only because he knew he wouldn't have to wait long. Phil went even more slowly now, wanting to be very careful not to cause any damage. He didn't have particularly large hands, but he knew that the breadth of his hand at the palm was considerable. He squeezed his four fingers together as tightly as he could and pressed in again, sinking easily up to the second knuckle before meeting any resistance. 

Clint whimpered. Phil stopped, keeping up only the smallest amount of pressure and let him adjust. He didn't pull back, though, knowing that Clint enjoyed the slight burn and wanted to ride it out this way. Phil licked Clint's nipple drawing another moan from him. 

"So good Phil, so very, very good. Love you."

"I love you too." Phil pressed again and heard Clint sigh as the muscles loosened. Phil's four fingers were in up to his palm. He drew out very slightly and pressed back in, twisting his hand a little. Clint rocked, looking for more pressure, more stretch.

"Maybe one day I'll put my whole hand inside you. Would you like that?"

"Yes. God yes, Phil."

"You would, wouldn't you?" said Phil, his voice low and filthy. "We'll do that someday, Clint. Someday when we're on leave for a week and have all the time in the world. I'll lay you out here, and work you open slowly, until I can get my whole hand into you." As Phil had talked, he'd pressed and twisted until he had worked his knuckles and the top of his palm into Clint, up to the crook of his thumb. Clint's head thrashed from side to side, and he moaned again, now sounding desperate.

"Phil."

"Are you ready for me Clint? Are you ready for me to fuck you with two dicks?"

"Yes. Phil, yes please. Want you. Want you so much."

Phil eased his hand out, and Clint did whimper this time, feeling empty and bereft. 

"As quick as I can, promise. Hike your legs up for me." Phil said as he snagged the lube and squeezed most of what was left in the bottle out onto the rubber dildo that was firmly anchored to his own dick and balls. His dick and balls that ached as the spread the lube, having been tightly constrained for the entire time that he was working Clint open. 

"How's this?"

Phil looked up to see that Clint had hooked both of his own ankles behind his head in a feat of agility that they had taken advantage of more than once. It exposed his wide open ass beautifully, and Phil licked his lips in anticipation. Phil positioned himself, kneeling on wide-spread knees and grabbing Clint's hard muscled thigh with one hand, while he used the other to guide the tip of the rubber dick into Clint's ass. The dildo was a little longer than Phil's own dick, so it went in first. Phil pressed forward, getting used to the angle, and then the tip on his dick bumped Clint's ass.

"OK?" Phil asked.

"Great. Want you."

Phil used his fingers to help ease the head of his dick into Clint alongside the rubber.

"God. Phil, that's... that's... fuck that's good. More. Please, more."

Phil bit his lip to stop himself from plunging in in response to Clint's begging. He gripped Clint's thighs tightly, hard enough to leave bruises, and slowly eased further in.

"Yes. Oh God, yes. Fuck Phil, I'm not gonna last. So good. So fucking good."

Phil sank all the way in until the girth of his own dick and the dildo were both stretching Clint wide open. Clint blew out a breath and Phil gave him a minute to adjust, knowing that once he started to move, he wasn't going to have a huge amount of control.

"OK?" he asked, hoping beyond hope that it was.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's good. It's really good. Go for it, Phil. Fuck me. Split me open. I want to feel this for days."

Hearing Clint ask for exactly what he had imagined doing almost made Phil lose it. A shudder went through him as he forced himself to move slowly for the first stroke out and back in, conscious that the dildo was more rigid that what Clint was used to. Clint moaned as Phil slid back in, and he reached up to grip the metal bars of the bed's headboard to steady himself. Phil pulled out again, just as far as the head of his own dick which sat snugly under the rubber head of the dildo. Phil adjusted his grip on Clint's thighs and forced himself to push back in slowly, giving Clint everything he could. He managed two more slow strokes and then his control broke and he sped up in response to his own desperate need.

"Yes, Phil, yes. Fuck me Phil. Fuck me open."

Phil used what control he had left to stop himself from pounding hard the way he normally would, afraid of what damage the rubber dildo could do. Instead he stroked fully and quickly, pushing himself closer to the edge with each stroke.

He moved one hand off Clint's thigh, but instead of wrapping it around Clint's dick and stroking him to orgasm, he paused briefly, buried to the hilt in Clint's ass and reached down to slide one finger tip in along the underside of his own dick.

"Oh fuck, Phil. I'm gonna come Phil. Fuck, I'm gonna come." 

Phil pulled out and stroked back in, pushing in with his finger at the same time to create a point of burning stretch in Clint's ass.

Clint shouted and started to spurt onto his belly, head slamming back into the pillows and ass clenching around the dildo and Phil's dick and finger. Phil waited, breathing heavily, giving Clint time to ride it out. Clint opened his eyes, looked blearily into Phil's and said, 

"Go for it."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah, knock yourself out."

Phil slipped his finger out and resumed thrusting, slowly again at first, and then picking up speed. It only took a few more strokes, looking down at Clint laid out in front of him, lax from being thoroughly fucked and covered in his own come, to come himself.

Using his grip on Clint's thighs to keep himself upright, he carefully pulled out, and then collapsed to one side. He watched as Clint levered his legs back down onto the bed, wincing slightly as he closed them.

"You OK?"

"Gonna be a little sore for a couple of days, but I don't regret it for a second. That was amazing."

"Good." Phil unstrapped the dildo and dropped it over the side of the bed. He grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped the worst of the mess off Clint's belly and his own dick before giving up and snuggling onto Clint's chest.

"I... uh... I've got an assignment. I won't be home for a bit." 

"Oh?" Clint looked over, "Anything serious?" And by that he meant dangerous. Neither of them were comfortable with the other being sent on solo assignments.

"No. No danger of anything except terminal irritation. I've got to babysit Tony Stark for a while." 

"Stark? I thought Nat had that assignment." 

"She does, but there's something with a defense contract... all I know for now is that Fury doesn't want Stark out of our sight for five minutes until whatever this is gets resolved, and I got stuck with babysitting duty."

"Well if he gets to be too much of a pain in the ass, just taze him."

"Oh, don't worry, I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yes. The dildo I describe in this story [does actually exist](http://www.uberkinky.co.uk/oxballs-thug-92614.html).
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
